Halloween
by Avenger 22
Summary: The Leigon's Halloween Party hope you like it!


Halloween Story

Disclaimer-Must we go through this every time? Oh well, I don' own LOSH or Love Story Taylor Swift does blah, blah, blah but I do own Bunny, Dawn and Blossom so please ask before you use them thank you!

The day before Halloween and the Halloween party at Legion headquarters Tinya, Blossom, Triplicate girl and Bunny were still shopping for their costumes.

"So what are you and Timber Wolf being this year?" Bunny asked picking up a random Princess costume that she liked and held on to it as Tinya picked out her costume.

"Well I'm going as Beauty and Brin's going as the Beast. What are you and Cham going as this year?" She replied blushing and Bunny stifled a laugh as Blossom laughed so hard that she couldn't stand.

"I'm going as a Princess and he's going as a Prince. So what are you and Kell doing this year, Blossom?" Bunny asked as her friend got up and selected her costume.

"You'll have to wait and see at the party." She retorted as her and Lorunou raced to the cash register and paid for their costumes with Bunny and Tinya following behind them rolling their eyes.

Once they had finally gotten to the cruiser they headed back to Legion headquarters as Dawn, Saturn girl, Super girl and Dawnstar finished decorating the cafeteria.

"It's about time. We just got finished with the snacks." Cham chided as he and Timber Wolf flew over to where Saturn girl and Super girl were hanging the last banner.

"It certainly looks nice." He commented as the four girls flew by and the two flew out of the room.

The next day

The Legionnaires all quit whatever they were doing at 5:00 to get their costumes on. Bunny and Cham were the first couples there of course, along wit D.J. Super girl.

"Hey Kara nice to see you. Where's your costume?" Bunny asked once everyone else had entered the dance floor.

"This is my costume. I'm going as myself this year." She chided and Cham stifled a laugh as Bunny dragged him on to the dance floor.

"Ok Gim why don't we sit this one out?" Dawn suggested and he nodded as they went over to the snack table to get some punch. Just then Dawn felt a tap on her shoulder and saw her best friend, Bunny Stuart," Hey Bunny I like your Princess costume."

"And I like your witch costume. Is Gim supposed to be a Wizard?" Bunny giggled as Cham and Colossal boy started talking with each other at one of the table. The girls quickly glanced at them, giggled then glanced back.

"Yeah. So I like Cham's Prince costume. It really suits you two." Dawn giggled and Bunny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess it does suit him although I can't stand this dress it's all puffy." Bunny retorted fluffing up her long, pink and frilly dress. Her hair was up in a long ponytail that was braided.

"Hey did you do your hair?" Dawn asked pointing at her ponytail and Bunny scoffed," That's right I forgot you haven't learned how to yet."

"Oh yeah I had Saturn girl do it for me." Bunny chided and pulled Cham on to the dance floor once more as a slow song came on.

On the dance floor

_We were both young when I first saw you; I closed my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

"Are you having a good time?" Saturn girl asked from under her mask as she put her hand on Garth's shoulder and her other hand held his as he put his other hand under her waist.

"Just about." He said and twirled her around.

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns; see you make your way through the crowd you say hello; little did I know, that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone; I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess it's a love story baby just say yes_

"Ok Chuck let's take a break now." Lorunou suggested.

"Sounds good want some punch?" He asked handing her a plastic cup full of purple punch.

"Sure." She said and took the cup draining it. Then the couple went over and sat down at a table watching all of the dancers as they twirled gracefully around the dance floor.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes; escape this town for a little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go_

"Ok can we stop twirling for awhile?" Dream girl asked putting her hand to her head.

"Yeah sorry." Star boy apologized as they went to the balcony and danced. Then Dream girl leaned in to him and he put his head on hers.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess it's love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult_

_But it's re-eal don' be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Hey Wildfire, why don' we go back in? I love this song?" Dawnstar asked and he nodded taking her on the dance floor once more.

"Looking good, Dawnstar." Bunny commented as the couple passed the Prince and the Princess on the dance floor.

"I like your costume. Very complimentary." Wildfire commented and the two blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself, fire." Cham chided as the couple shared a high five then went back to dancing.

_I got tired of waiting, wandering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save I've been feeling so alone_

_I've been waiting for you but you never some is this in my head I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to feel alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yes_

Then Blossom and Kell entered the dance floor, Blossom wearing a Princess costume which was green and had her hair in a long ponytail down to her waist braided while Kell wore a knight costume.

Bunny, Cham and some of the other couples wolf whistled as they entered the dance floor.

"Nice costume Princess Blossom." Bunny chided as they began to dance near Bunny and Cham.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Princess Bunny and Prince Cham." Blossom teased and the two blushed as Blossom and Kell high fived.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

The End


End file.
